Denouement
by Mesua Ferrea
Summary: Devil Survivor 2. To him, this person was a dear friend. Warning: Occurs after the Anguished One's route.


A/N: This was supposed to be sad and the most depressing thing I have ever written. It isn't. I have lost all feelings. Enjoy.

Warnings: Occurs after the Anguished One's route.

Disclaimers: I don't own Devil Survivor 2

Comments and criticisms would be appreciated.

* * *

It is blurry and Hiro does not have a sense of self in this hazy world. Everything looks familiar: the sky, the rocky beach and the sapphire ocean sparkling under a brilliantly warm sun.

He closes his eyes and recalls that it was here where they had begun their new world, a world without him.

It was here they saw dawn, a spectacular symphony of colours. Reds, oranges, purples and yellows. It had been radiant and beautiful beyond comparison; hope had shone in their hearts.

Here, he is alone. Apathetically, he tries to take a step but the sheer distance that stretches before him kills the effort.

And so… he waits.

Aeons pass and the call of gulls along with the churning ocean comfort him.

He doesn't know why he is here, so he calls to the ocean.

"Is anyone out there?"

"You called, Shining One?"

Hiro's eyes widen as he turns his gaze from the ocean to the figure behind him and before he can even utter a thing, Al Saiduq interrupts.

"Did I surprise you?" The question causes Al Saiduq's lips to curve downwards.

Hiro can only meekly shake his head. His eyes begin to sting. He forces a smile and chokes out, "Hey there."

The faint ocean breeze kisses his face and takes the tears away.

On Al Saiduq, the subtle wind makes him look ethereal, as if he no longer belongs in this world but one far, far away from Hiro.

"You had called for me but… I feared of the possibility that I may have scared you. I am joyous that you are accustomed to my ways," a smile graces his lips but to Hiro, that simple expression was fading in memory. "It has been only a few months since our parting and I ascended the Throne."

"And you left us all without warning."

Hiro winces at his own comment. It was blunt. He became frantic, hoping that Al Saiduq would not disappear again. It was of great relief when the being did not simply fade away.

The distance closes between the two.

Pebbles crunch and Hiro begins to squint as the sun's rays lay directly behind Al Saiduq.  
It struck him as odd. The man before him would never walk but levitate to his destination, feet rarely meeting common ground but that didn't matter- not now anyway.

"Shining One, my friend, are you…"

Hiro looks away; it becomes even hard to see and then haze is engulfed by a kaleidoscope of red and black.

"It's okay, my friend. I realise how unfair it must be since I never directly stated what would happen to myself once I ascended the Heavenly Throne. Giving you hints and implications was wrong. Friends are supposed to tell each other the truth. For that, I'm truly sorry."

Al Saiduq's embrace is warm and comforting. It is odd and a brief recollection tells him that this gesture should be impossible as his friend sacrificed his form to obtain the Throne. Hiro wavers as his arms weakly attempt to return the display.

He does not cry any longer.

He can't.

Tears evaporate and he tries his best to smile.

Waves gently lap at the rocks and the wind dances around them. Neither move from their spot.

The contact is broken as Hiro shifts. His gaze returns to the water stretched before them.

"Hey, Al Saiduq?"

"Yes, Shining One?"

"I missed you."

Al Saiduq's eyes flicker in shock at the sudden statement.

"It had never occurred to me that I had meant so much to another, my friend. Though our moments together are fleeting and stored in the Akashic Records, they will cease to exist when both of us disappear, becoming one with the sea of the stars. Knowing that, I feel honoured to share and create these memories with you."

"Memories, huh?"

A thought strikes Hiro and he decides to voice it.

"You know… I've heard stories about how yelling your feelings and wishes to the oceans makes on feel better."

"Declaring your wishes to the ocean?" Al Saiduq is bemused, "I have witness such scenes but never took part in them. It's fascinating how humans cheer themselves by such a strange outburst of emotions."

Hiro brightens at his friend's recollection and chuckles, "Since you're the expert, you can go first!"

Al Saiduq widens his eyes in disbelief.

"…! I… For someone like me to try this…"

His eyes flash a plethora of emotions until they become resolute.

"Please give me time to prepare my wish."

Hiro wistfully sighs.

"I guess I'll do it first then."

Throwing off his shoes, he walks to where shore meets water, the tiny waves lapping at his feet, and he shivers for the water is cool. His mouth becomes dry as he feels his friend's gaze upon him.

Tidal waves crash before him and the sea water sprays Hiro.

A quiet chuckle is heard from behind and Hiro can only assume that Al Saiduq made the water react as such to quietly tease him.

Hiro laughs with him, eyes crinkling with mirth.

When his laugh ceases, he clears his throat.

Al Saiduq looks bewildered but his expression soon morphs as his friend's declaration resounds in the sky, piercing his heart.

"I hope that Al Saiduq and I can be friends forever and that he becomes the greatest administrator of all time."

Hiro quickly spins around and his heart clenches as he sees a melancholic visage. Even though he was smiling, it was painful beyond anything Hiro had witnessed. He sprints to reach his friend. Before he can call out to his friend, Al Saiduq quickly walks past him, taking a deep breath.

"I desire for my friend to be happy for all of eternity!"

His cry echoes.

He turns around and laughs.

It is so bright and Hiro cannot see but he desperately runs to his friend. With every step, Al Saiduq gets lighter and the world grows more obscure.

Outstretching his hand, he grabs his friend's.

"Shining One, it seems like this is it. This is my final will to you and I can only hope the evermore that you will succeed it."

"Does this mean-? No! Wait- I! …!"

"Farewell Hiro."

Hiro's grip tightens but quickly relaxes as he sees Al Saiduq's face; eyes were brimmed with tears, contrasting with the happy facade.

The desire for his friend to stay becomes strong and his feelings urge him to cry out, to refuse the scene before him.

But… he does not.

Instead, he places a joyful facade, terribly needing to hide his sorrows and despair, and chokes out, "Bye Al Saiduq."

The fragile landscape collapses and his friend fades into luminous rays.

The dream dissolves to reality and Hiro wakes up in a cold sweat.

He flexes his still cold hand, holding it securely to his body.

His cracked whisper breaks the silence and a single tear falls.

"Farewell, my friend. Farewell."


End file.
